dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna vs Darkrai
Luna vs Darkrai is ZackAttackX's fifty-fourth DBX. Description My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vs Pokemon! The princess of the night vs the Pitch-Black Pokemon - whose nightmare will become a reality? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Ponyville - MLP:FIM. Night had fallen over Ponyville, and even after the defeat of the Tantabus, there was still rumors of nightmares occurring within the population, which Luna needed to investigate. When Luna arrived, an unusual scene greeted her: from the shadows of the Golden Oak Library emerged the Pitch-Black Pokemon, Darkrai. The princess of the night touched down in front of it. "You, you are the source behind all the nightmares everyone here is experiencing." she concluded. Darkrai did not respond, rather charged up a Dark Pulse to attack Luna with. Luna prepared her own beam of energy from her horn. "I'm warning you, don't do something you will regret moments later!" she told the Pokemon. Darkrai, refusing to heed Luna's warning, unleashed a powerful beam of Dark-type energy at her, which Luna met with her own magic. "Very well. As the princess of the night, I vow to defeat you. En garde!" HERE WE GO! Right off the bat, Darkrai unleashed another Dark Pulse, which Luna was able to counter by summoning a shield in front of her, blocking the attack. The Pitch-Black Pokemon then attempted to break the shield through physical strength, slashing at it with multiple Shadow Claws, and eventually, the shield cracked. Luna quickly rammed herself into Darkrai's midsection, dragging herself and Darkrai towards the Golden Oak Library. Darkrai used the shadows to his advantage and disappeared. Luna slowed down and screeched to a halt at the door, when the sound of another Dark Pulse being charged up caught her attention. She turned around to see the beam approaching her. Unfortunately, she was unable to muster a counter quick enough this time and was launched through the building. A drowsy Spike popped his head up from his basket, only to be blasted in the face with a Shadow Ball, sending him back to sleep, for good this time. Darkrai soared through the building and to the other side, where he attempted another Shadow Claw on Luna, who teleported behind him and blasted him with a powerful beam of magic, sending him tumbling to the ground and causing a crater. Luna continued her offense by firing another beam at Darkrai, who again used the shadows to his advantage and evaded. Luna was not being fooled this time however and pulled up a forcefield, allowing Darkrai's Shadow Ball attempt to bounce aside. Luna then gripped Darkrai telekinetically, bouncing him off several walls and trees around the town. She then dragged him close and delivered a powerful kick to the Pokemon's gut, sending him into a tree nearby. The tree began to collapse, but Darkrai dodged before he was crushed. "You will yield!" Luna promised, charging up another attack. Darkrai used this time to use Nasty Plot, upping his Special Attack stat drastically. Luna unleashed her beam of energy, which Darkrai soared away from. The princess redirected her assault, pursuing her foe. Darkrai used Haze to block his opponent's view, causing her to halt the attack. The Pitch-Black Pokemon proceeded to attack with multiple Shadow Balls, all hitting their mark with perfect precision, launching Luna into the air. As Darkrai attempted a Shadow Claw though, Luna pulled up a shield to defend herself. She then teleported behind him, kicking him repeatedly across the sky before teleporting in front of him, blasting him downwards with another beam of magic. Darkrai crashed into the side of a well, hitting hard, and the effects of the battle were clearly visible through the bruises that were emerging on the Pokemon's body. Darkrai proceeded to use Double Team, creating multiple clones of itself, which all surrounded the incoming Luna, who stopped her approach to try and distinguish the real from the fakes. She was unable to do so in time, and the real Darkrai emerged behind her, raising his hand for a Shadow Claw, which he drove into Luna's back, throwing her to the ground. The Pokemon then began to fire Shadow Balls down at Luna, who desperately used her magic to repel them. Luna teleported into the air, meeting Darkrai head on, driving herself into him at full force. She punted him across the sky and began to charge up a powerful beam of energy. Darkrai recovered in time and began charging up a Dark Pulse to counter. The two attacks launched, and met midway. However, before long, the effects of Nasty Plot became clear, and the Dark Pulse overwhelmed Luna's attack, and Luna herself, who let out a painful cry as she was obliterated in the attack. Luna had failed, and for the residents of Equestria, the nightmares would only continue... DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Hasbro themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights